Wine and Roses
by frostystar799
Summary: When a son of Demeter and daughter of Dionysus meet, it's love at first sight. But when a quest threatens to tear them apart, what will happen? Rated T for romance and some gore.


**Wine and Roses**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but Marie and Ben are my own characters!**

**Chapter Note: This year's resolution is to get back on fan fiction! Expect to see my other story finished up soon, and this story making progress!**

**-x-**

The Demeter cabin's door swung open, letting in a gust of dry, early summer air. The campers inside were all sprawled across their bunks, trying to keep cool by moving as little as possible. Though yesterday had been the first day back at camp for the summer-only kids, no one felt up to doing camp activities. Not in this heat. The teen in the doorway hurried in, then shut the door. There was an audible sigh as the room was plunged back into cool darkness.

Rolling his eyes, Ben flopped down on his creaky bottom bunk, messing up his perfectly made sheets. So far, his summer was a total drag. Although he usually year-rounded it, this year, his stupid mortal dad had insisted he "enjoy" his junior year of high school. He snorted at the thought. Yeah. Enjoy _high school. _Everyone knew that would never happen. And, just as he had predicted, it had been terrible.

Instantly labeled as the nerdy plant dude, Ben had been ignored, and, at times, teased for his shy, quiet personality. The jocks told him he needed to grow some man parts, and the girls just laughed at him when he stuttered hellos. So, the year had passed in a miserable blur. Never invited to any parties, or even on a date, Ben had spent every single Friday night with a good book and whatever fantasies his imagination could conjure. This time around, his fantasies had been centered on a girl without a name, a mere figment of his imagination.

And so had passed his junior year. Thankful to have it behind him, Ben promised himself that this summer would be different than any before. It would be about trying to reach happiness. He'd try to get a girl, maybe work out some more, and take frequent trips to the beach. Item number one on the agenda was relaxation. But later it would be clear that fate's plans differed a tad.

-x-

"Seriously, mom, you don't have to go this far. I could walk; I need some exercise." Glancing at her slim waistline, Marie wondered how long it would stay that way with her mother coddling her like this. Another look out the window revealed the camp she had described, where she would be spending this summer and maybe the next. Thinking about the discussion that they had had only days ago, she tried once more to wrap her mind around what her mother had implied. Greek deities living in New York City? Yeah right.

But, after much admonishing, Marie had agreed to try Camp Half-Blood. There wasn't much else to do this summer, anyway, and she was _pretty _interested in finding out who her parents _really_ were. Now, she found herself in the backseat of the family car, surrounded by her numerous pieces of luggage. 'Well, if all else fails,' she thought to herself, 'At least I have my new summer wardrobe to look forward to.'

The car lurched over a pot hole, jarring Marie's thoughts. Her mother's kindly, love-worn face peaked over the front seat.

"I can't go any farther, dear," she apologized, biting her lip. "Are you sure you packed everything you need? I don't know if I could mail you anything if you needed it…" Marie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but think she would miss her mom's antics.

"Yes, mom. I have everything. I'll be fine. I promise, I'll be in one piece when you come to pick me up in August. Now would you please stop worrying? I'm a big girl." Demonstrating her independence, she grabbed her bags and opened the door. Stepping out, she blew her mother a kiss, and trudged up the hill before her, wondering how this summer would turn out.

-x-

Ben strolled down the path from arena, his hair dark with sweat and his body flushed. Nothing like a good sparring session before dinner. Dropping his sword and shield back at the armory, he headed off for a quick shower, and then started for the mess hall.

Other campers were trickling in faster than usual, it seemed. The kids that had already made it to their respective tables were all hunched over, speaking behind the hands. Ben frowned. Most of the demigods here weren't terribly secretive. Something was going on. But what?

Over the past few decades, there had been a dramatic decrease in camp enrollment. Gods just weren't getting together with mortals anymore. The last time they had got a new camper was nearly two years ago. Yet, from the snippets of whispers he caught, someone new was here, now.

"Did you see her? I was out in the strawberry fields, when…"

"…Heard she was from, like, _Iceland _or something…"

"Which cabin do you think they'll end up in?"

"I hope she's in our cabin. We need another girl to practice make-up on…."

Hearing this, Ben chuckled. It was just like the Aphrodite cabin to be hoping they could use the new kid as a live doll. He personally hoped, for this guy or girl's sake, that they were not in the Aphrodite cabin. In fact, Ben was sort of hoping the new camper was a sweet, down-to-earth girl. Of course, there was nothing wrong with the girls already at camp, but he knew that none of them would be suitable for his summer girlfriend quest. However, his inner musings were interrupted when Mr. D cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright, shut it, brats," he announced, rolling his eyes. "I hope you summers are going well, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and allow me to introduce our new camper, Mary. Now, I know…" By now, no one was paying attention to the fat man. Instead, they were peering curiously at the new girl. She was glaring at Mr. D, but it was probably only because he got her name wrong, just like he did with everyone (Ben made a mental note to get her real name). No one really noticed that, anyway. All they noticed was the hot girl standing in the front of the pavilion.

She had a pretty face with high cheekbones and plump lips, and was wearing 4-inch _stilettos_, of all things. Okay, so they weren't practical for camp, but he didn't think that any of the guys were going to complain.

Just as soon as the spectacle began, however, it ended. The girl had sauntered over to the Hermes table, and had sat next to a boy who was practically drooling. Chatter surged through the pavilion, all of it about "Mary". Quietly digging into his food, Ben listened to the chatter around him. Now, the Aphrodite girls were sure another would be joining their ranks. Seriously, one of the girls muttered, a girl that good-looking couldn't be in any other cabin.

Ben glanced over at her, studying for the signs of certain goods. She didn't have the golden hair of the Apollo children, or the grey eyes of a daughter of Athena. For once, he was truly curious about were a camper would end up.

The rest of the meal passed away quickly, at least for him. Some of the teens had already made their way over to Amphitheater for the nightly campfire, although a small crowd still surrounded the newest arrival. Casually, he sat down just outside the group, trying to catch the conversation.

"Wait, okay, I think I have all of your names now," 'Mary' pleaded, laughing along with the other. "Ricky, Ahnna, Michelle, Drew, Trevor…" She pointed at each in turn, and earned a nod for each correct name-face match. Giving a satisfied smile, she allowed herself another good-hearted chuckle. "I told you I'd get it." Ben couldn't help but notice how close Josh, the camp "it" guy, was sitting to her. He was beside her, and leaning so his hand rested behind her butt, nearly touching her. Bile rose in his throat. Josh was nothing but a player; he desperately hoped he wouldn't break her heart.

"Marie, you're so gorgeous, I swear, a few inches taller and you would have been a model," Josh noted, flirting blatantly and fighting for her attention (So her name was Marie?). Marie blushed, clearly a little uncomfortable, and bit her lip.

"Why don't you guys go ahead to, well, whatever it is we do next? I'll catch up in a few minutes," she promised. Grumbling, the group grudgingly stood and left. Josh promised to save her a seat next to him. Once they were gone, Marie sighed deeply. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes tight for a moment. When she opened them, and realized Ben was still there, she looked surprised.

"What's your name?" she asked, a little half-heartedly.

"Ben."

"Marie."

"It's nice to meet you, Marie," he replied politely, adding in a gentle smile. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know, Ben?" Marie began. "You are refreshingly quiet." He laughed softly, and a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What's so funny?"

"I'm only quiet because I'm nervous," Ben revealed, running a hand through his dark hair. When she made no reply, his brows knitted together. She seemed to have something nagging at her internally; now that she didn't have to feign interest in the other campers, she seemed troubled. "You seem stressed," he managed after a while.

Marie shrugged. "I've got some things on my mind is all," she said quietly, still vague. Genuine concern played across Ben's face. He had always been sensitive to others, one of the traits that had gotten him teased last year. He just couldn't help it. Ben had a desire to hear other's inner most thoughts, and help them out.

"Maybe you could tell me about it sometime." The suggestion was light, but Marie seemed to take it seriously. She toyed with her hair for a moment.

"Maybe I will," she whispered, glancing up at the moon. When she brought her eyes back, she was mildly surprised to find Ben's deep blue eyes waiting for hers. The moment she looked at him, it felt as if he was taking in her blue-purple irises and her soul in the same second. When he stopped, she felt an unexpected, pleasant tingle reverberate through her slender body. Ben felt something similar pass through him at the same time. For less than a second, they had felt, had been, somehow…connected.

"Wow. That was really weird," he admitted, blushing. Marie agreed, equally embarrassed. Although they had known each other for mere minutes, she already felt close to Ben, like she had known him for a lifetime. While she didn't quite believe in love at first sight, this certainly seemed like it.

Ben was also baffled. He had tried to do the same soul-searching thing to a few other girls, but nothing like this had ever happened. This was different. This was pretty crazy. This was….amazing. He didn't want to believe he had fallen so easily for her, but he knew he was close, no matter what he told himself.

"How about I walk you to the Amphitheater?" Ben said, finally, standing. "We have a campfire and sing along every night."

"I'd like that," Marie decided, standing up next to him. Quietly, she followed him out over the grass, remembering how warm she had felt under his gaze. Little did she know, she'd be following him to the ends of the earth in a little less than a week.


End file.
